Casus belli
by iennisita
Summary: G1. He was arrogant, cruel, treacherous… Starscream was perfect, until the Wreckers and a video ended his life. Welcome to pandemonium, Air Commander. / M for violence and explicit content.


This fanfic contains a **huge **amount of psychological, physical and sexual abuse. Read with discretion.

.

* * *

_Bend down, bend down._

_Excess is the only ease, so bend._

_The sun is in the tree._

_Put your mouth on mine._

_Bend down beam & slash, for Dread is dreamed-up scenes of what comes after death._

_The worst is yet to dream you up, so bend down the intrigue you dreamed._

_- Stan Rice._

* * *

.

**Casus Belli**

He was on his knees, over dirt, vital fluid and debris. His weapons had been taken away from him and his commlink deactivated. Gigantic hands were clenching his shoulders, preventing him from lifting his head.

_They had lost. _Neither he nor Thundercracker could move without being pushed roughly, threatened, and all for a stupid mistake that had cost them the thing that any Seeker appreciated more than their own life: freedom.

There were five or six Autobots. It didn't matter; it was their optics that worried the prisoners the most. The insane shine, the morbid smirks, the violent hands restraining movement, lowering any hope of survival every nano-klik.

Starscream was known by his persistence. Thundercracker, on the other hand, displayed a disturbing silence; it was a miracle that none of his enemies had managed to make his vocalizer express the anger that his optics were expressing so fiercely. _Noise_ and _silence_, those could have been Starscream's and Thundercracker's other names.

Starscream struggled to free himself, concentrating his energyon his arms and shaking his wings frantically. Having been forced to kneel, he managed to move his legs beneath his body as the constricting power of Broadside kept him relatively still. Thundercracker, on the contrary, was motionless, waiting.

The huge Triple Changer had a predatory smirk on his face as he scrutinized Starscream, looking at him mockingly.

_The Wreckers…_

Few words managed to induce so much fear in a Decepticon's spark. The Wreckers were no Autobots, but savage beasts that had forged themselves in the rawest violence of war, guided by different motives but ultimately united by the same road of destruction, the same hunger for vengeance and the total annihilation of the Decepticon cause. Rumors vomited poison against them, whispering the fact that they worked outside of the Autobot Honor Code. The Wrecker unit had been created clandestinely, a dark spot ignored by the Autobots and the sacred principles that made themso proud. The Wreckers were irrational and operated without control. They arrived. They destroyed. They left.

Starscream struggled furiously again, making it clear that he wasn't willing to submit. But he only succeeded in making. Broadside force his head downwith one of his big rifles, almost denting the side of his helmet in the process.

He had to think. He had to think carefully, analyze every slight chance of escape. Beside him, Thundercracker moved his hand almost imperceptibly, signaling towards the luminous frame of the door, the only thing that provided light to the ruined room. It was a wide, twisted, _unguarded_ rectangle… A soft blue light filtered generously through its crooked edges, making the piles of rubbish shine and highlighting the huge crack in the wall and the tangle of wires coming out of them.

Broadside had been left alone to watch the prisoners. It was such a unique opportunity, but their attempts to bring him down had gained them nothing except getting beaten. Broadside had made good use of his superior size and strength to subdue them both almost effortlessly, keeping them on their knees over the sharp fragments of glass, metal and remains of terminated Cybertronians. Out of options, the two Decepticons remained with their hands behind their heads and their wings lowered, seeing the door as an ethereal punishment that flagellated their instinctive hunger for freedom.

Starscream looked at Thundercracker furtively, making a subtle signal wich was responded to in kind.

After a few breems, Broadside stopped paying attention to the unique body language of both his enemies, whose visual exchange suggested they were planning something. For the Wrecker, the two huge guns he held in his hands were enough to crush any rebellious attitude coming for his prisoners. They wouldn't get far without being shot, their processors blown into hundreds of little pieces. He enjoyed playing with that image whilst the Seekers kept thinking about escaping.

Silence reigned in what it felt like eternal minutes. Thundercracker moved his wings slightly, a codified message that only Starscream was able to understand. The Air Commander looked over his shoulder, analyzing the red shine on the Autobot's optical visor, and returned his head to the front with a subtle shake of denial.

Broadside smirked, pressing the canon of his rifle against Starscream's nape, who only growled response.

Minutes.

Suspense.

Then Starscream nodded, slowly and slightly.

Everything happened very quickly.

The silent blue Seeker was the first to move, making good use of his agility and the natural speed of his kind to take his enemy by surprise. He hit the gun pressing against his temple and stood up, avoiding the plasma discharge that was fired immediately in his direction and shattered the back wall. He was not surprised at all when he saw Starscream running toward the door. Any other Decepticon would have remembered the cowardice that was so easily associated with the Aerospace Commander, but Thundercracker knew that his trine leader was taking care of the second part of the plan they had made through their silences and body language.

When Thundercracker turned around after evading another shot, Broadside received two accurate hits to the head that broke his equilibrium. Immediately after, a strong kick in the stomach threw him to his back on the floor. He dropped his weapons, but Thundercracker never managed to grab them.

His hand closed a few mechano-inches away from the butt of one of the rifles, grasping nothing but air and debris when something fell on top of him and returned him unceremoniously to the floor. It wasn't pain that made him growl in annoyance and frustration, but the mangled edge of a familiar wing very close to his face; Starscream's wing, whohadn't succeeded in his part of the plan and had ended up being thrown back into the room from the other side of the door.

_Slag! _

They had been caught. The sound of Broadside's shot had alerted the other Wreckers.

Starscream got to his feet immediately, followed by his wingmate. There was not much left to do. Nothing, actually. Behind them, Broadside had recovered his weapons and was aiming at their heads again, his face gone from mockery to anger. In front of the prisoners, the rest of the Wreckers stared at them coldly from beneath the door frame, each one of them bigger than the one before. Behind his teammates, only a fragment of Roadbuster's armor was visible, his structural dimensions the most impressive of the group.

"It's a shame that you want to leave so soon, Air Commander." Springer smiled, leaning two powerful fists on his hips. "But I'm afraid that the party is just starting." He stepped forward, satisfied with the immediate tension that was displayed by the wings and shoulders of both Decepticons.

"What the slag are you talking about, Autobot? I demand that you set us free immediately! You're making a mistake!" Starscream threatened, narrowing his optics and doing a very decent job of concealing the panic that he was feeling.

But the Wreckers were very aware that it was a front. There was nobody in the entire Universe indifferent to their destructive presence and their deadly legend. Their ego was a big as their cruelty, despite the stereotypes that surrounded theirallegiance.

"Our presence in this sector meant no threat to—"

"Shut up, vermin!" Springer interrupted Starscream, his shout reverberating in everybody's audio receptors. He pointed at his enemy with one finger, his men doing the same with their weapons. "The mere presence of your kind will always be a threat. And you…" He stepped forward, making both Decepticons retreat by instinct. "You are the worst of all"

Thundercracker stepped aside, creating a space between him and the side wall for Starscream to step back into, as he was obviously alarmed by the proximity of the Wrecker leader. They were surrounded in a room that was falling apart, with wiring tangled beneath their feet and the walls so close to each other that it looked like the worst case scenario for their paranoia._ They were surrounded. _Four, five, six figures in front of them… different in size and shape, but equally powerful and all of them messengers of absolute termination.

The Wreckers moved into the room, their weapons high and their optics shining perversely.

_This is it. This is the end. _But Thundercracker wouldn't die defenseless. He would fight until the last molecule of energy within his spark burned. He wouldn't die without a fight.

"T-this doesn't have to end this way…" Starscream said, trying to sound reasonable. "We can make a deal."

Springer smirked, tilting his head to one side condescendingly. His finger was not pointing at Starscream anymore, but his soldiers' weapons remained up, humming and ready to shoot.

"A deal?"

"Y-yes… We have acquired valuable intel that may be of interest to you."

Springer's optics, pretending to be surprised, narrowed. The other Wreckers laughed, obviously mocking the Air Commander's suggestion.

"I have a better idea. You keep your intel and we kill you like the filthy Decepticon scum you are, Starscream." Springer made a signal and his subordinates switched off the safe on their guns.

Starscream clenched his fists, his dental plates creaking when he pressed them against one another.

"Will you let this happen, Starscream?" Thundercracker asked him, his stare fixed on their soon to be killers.

"Silence, you fool! I'm trying…"

Thundercracker shook his head slightly, annoyed. "Trying what? To beg for your life, as you always do?"

"It's a fair deal, the information… I can have us both released. It's a fair deal."

"Let's fight them, Starscream. We may die, but at least we will—"

Starscream's vocalizer expelled a curse. "Oh, spare me your stupidity, Thundercracker! I'm trying to save our hides." Then he turned toward the Wreckers. "The information I have will be of great use to you. We have done enough research to elaborate a theory about the energy generator," he told Springer, who continued looking at him with a mixture of contempt and amusement. "You can't kill me. I'm the Aerospace Commander and Second in Command of the Decepticon Empire! It would be a big mistake you would regret the rest of your life, you Autobot idiot!"

"Mm… You know? You may be right."

The Seekers exchanged a quick look.

Springer folded his arms across his chest. "So, the Decepticon Second in Command…" Springer spoke to Thundercracker, laughing when the blue Seeker didn't change his severe expression. "Primus, the guy is a disgrace for you but a blessing for us." The Wreckers laughed again. "Now I believe all those rumors about you, Starscream. Megatron calls you _buffoon, _doesn't he?"

Starscream clenched his jaw. Suddenly fear was replaced by anger.

"I have an idea. Why don't you do something funny for us, _buffoon? _You can dance, or say some of those ridiculous things you love to say about you and your pathetic army conquering the Universe. You could shake your pretty wings too…"

"Better yet, boss," one of the Wreckers said, impossible to know which one. "We should make them interface in front of us."

The others approved the suggestion gladly.

"You are sick if you think that such a thing will ever happen," Thundercracker hissed, clenching his fists at his sides.

"Sick?" an orange Triple Changer spat, brusquely gesticulating with his hands. "We are not sick! Who the slag do you think you're talking to, Decepticon?" He stepped toward Thundercracker, but his leader's hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Easy, Sandstorm, they are here to please us," Springer said, smirking at the Seekers. "You see, we've had a bad day and I think we deserve some amusement. Come on, Air Commander, show us what you can do."

The Wreckers cracked up with laughter.

"My soldiers agree with the idea."

Starscream looked from face to face, finding the six Autobots equally brutal and imposing, spread through the room and occupying it entirely with their wide dimensions. The air circulating carried a mixture of odors to his olfactory sensors; burned oil, energon and ozone. _Heat… Claustrophobia... _What were the chances of escaping six violent mercenaries?

Starscream turned to Springer, straightening his stance and stretching his wings to gain some stature that could confront the big dimensions of the Wrecker leader. It was ironic to play the victim's role. Now he was the prey, the one that knew that his life was in the hands of a group of psychopathic enemies that deeply hated him.

"I'm not a slagging clown. I demand our immediate release! I want to speak with your superior officer, you pathetic piece of— argh!"

Everything happened too fast, even for a Seeker as fast as Starscream. Springer's fist was still in the air when the Decepticon Air Commander's back was already impacting the remains of the wall behind him.

His audio receptors registered nothing more than static, but in the middle of it he could see Thundercracker attacking the Wrecker leader. He didn't achieve much, though. Broadside caught him by a wing before the blue Seeker could reach Springer and made him lament his audacity.

Two powerful arms wrapped around Thundercracker, grasping him by the torso until he was immobilized completely, despite the enormous strength he was using to try to release himself.

Springer smirked, towering the fallen Air Commander.

"Unbelievable. You have loyal soldiers, after all," he told him before turning to his subordinates. "Guys, I have a better idea. Let's show the Air Commander our hospitality. Make him feel at home." He stepped aside, leaving Starscream to his soldiers' mercy.

"Boss, what about this one?" Broadside asked as he managed to force Thundercracker to put his hands behind his back. The blue Seeker had stopped struggling, seeming to understand that he would only damage his rotors if he continued.

Springer didn't even turn to look at the restrained Decepticon. "Let him watch. It will be a good incentive for the _Air Commander _to know that he has such a loyal audience."

The Wreckers smirked, clenching their fists threateningly.

Starscream got to his knees and tried to stand up, but Sandstorm put a rough hand on his shoulder and forced him to sit on the floor. Starscream cursed, staring with fierce optics at the Wrecker. There was a strange grimace on that face; his narrowed blue optics emanated malice, insanity… lust.

_Do something, slag it._

"W-wait… We can make a deal!"

Three Wreckers approached, covering him with their huge shadows. Their malicious smirks pierced any hope that Starscream had for survival.

"Of course," Springer voice's said from somewherein the room. "That's precisely what we're going to do."

Thundercracker was forced to get on his knees again. This time his hands were tied behind his back with energy-suppressing manacles. Even if he was released, he wouldn't have the strength to get on his feet, much less to fight.

"This is dishonorable," he muttered, looking at the scene before him.

He didn't exactly like Starscream, but more than being his Air Commander, he was his _wingmate_. Friendship or empathy were insignificant in a relationship as complex as the one between the members of a same aerial unit. They had flown together for thousands of vorns, forging an indestructible bond that only the Seekers who belonged to the same trine could understand, a bond that would last until the final day of their lives. It wasn't habit; it was the need for aerial perfection that had linked their unique programming through the most basic instinct of their sparks.

Starscream was outnumbered. Deactivating him would be an easy task to do, especially considering that the only one that could help him wasn't struggling enough to assist his Air Commander. Thundercracker felt ashamed.

"Fight us, Autobots! Set us free… This is unfair," he insisted, feeling the weight on his shoulders increase.

Broadside crouched beside him, grazing the Seeker's right audio module with his huge silver helmet. "No. And keep it quiet, flyboy. I guarantee you will love this… All you Decepticons are nothing but a bunch of perverts."

* * *

The first one who tried to reach him was hastily rejected with a strong kick to the arm. Starscream was outnumbered and disarmed, but he wasn't helpless. He would fight those Wreckers if that's what they wanted. Chances were that they would subdue him, but he wouldn't be easy prey. Not even Megatron, a brutal carrier of destruction and madness, was able to defeat him so easily.

He moved to one side, but Sandstorm stepped in his way, forcing him to return to the center of the wall. _Slag. _Topspin approached from the other side; Starscream tensed the joints of his arms, indicating to the Autobot that he was willing to repay aggression with the same response. Topspin laughed and raised his hands in a peaceful, mocking gesture. Behind, Roadbuster remained motionless, his green optical visor shining in anticipation.

Starscream calculated his chances again, refusing to be defeated by fear rather than his enemies.

Three… perhaps the six of them against him.

Thundercracker was there, but after having beensubdued, he was of no use. He was his wingmate beyond being just his subordinate, and even though most of the time Starscream couldn't stand the blue Seeker's bitter personality and constant bad mood, somewhere very deep inside his egocentric programming, Starscream appreciated him and couldn't fight the instinct of keeping him safe.

_Frag_, Starscream thought. He moved one foot, making the floor creak with his weight. One of the Wreckers laughed, as the others smirked at Starscream with aggressive malice. Both of his sides were blocked by powerful Wrecker frames, and his front, covered by Roadbuster, wasn't exactly a choice for a first fight either.

"Do you want to live, Starscream?" Springer asked him. "Then I recommend you surrender right now and make things easier for yourself. My boys don't know how to lose."

Topspin approached again, reaching out with the intention of catching one of Starscream's wings, but the Seeker was faster, grabbing his arm and hitting him with a knee in the stomach. The Wrecker kissed the ground when Starscream elbowed him on the back and sent him downwards. Everything happened so fast that nobody except Thundercracker was able to follow Starscream's movements.

Topspin cursed, managing to stand up as Sandstorm decided to avenge his partner. The big Wrecker pushed Starscream and tried to punch him, but his fist only met the wall when the Seeker moved aside, managing to escape Roadbuster's deadly embrace in the process. The wide arms closed on the air when Starscream rolled over and grabbed a sharp piece of metal from the floor, holding it as a weapon.

The three Wreckers stepped back, giving him some space.

Springer laughed from the back of the room and clapped his hands. Despite his efforts, Starscream's defeat was a done thing.

"Come on, Starscream. Why don't you give up?"

"This is pointless! You have to let us go!" the Decepticon screamed, tightening his grip on the sharp piece of metal when Sandstorm stepped forward and materialized a laser pistol. At that short distance, the Autobot wouldn't miss, especially considering he was aiming at Starscream's head. The shot would be fatal.

_Stupid Autobots. _From the corner of his optics, he looked at the exit behind the Wreckers; it seemed so far away. He also looked at Thundercracker, who returned him a solemn stare.

"Drop that," the Triple Changer's cold voice told him.

Starscream stepped aside as Roadbuster got close again, standing beside his partner. Sandstorm removed the safety of the gun and emitted an insane laugh that reverberated through the wall and in the sterile corners of the corridor outside.

Even though he was expecting it, the shot that followed made Starscream jump. He felt the burning gust grazing the edge of his left audio receptor before hearing the unmistakable sound of the wall being perforated in a cloud of dust and wires.

It took him some astro-kliks to realize that he hadn't been injured. His distraction gave Topspin enough time to snatch the sharp metal fragment from his hands and to punch him in the face. Starscream crashed against the wall behind him, his processor hitting the inner plates of his cranial unit and making him dizzy.

He took one hand to his cheek, blinded by fury. The Wreckers were playing with him. With the distance between him and them shorter by the minute, they were entertaining themselves with his reactions and his improvised, desperate ways to keep them away from him.

He had always found a way to survive, rescuing himself from impossible situations, but this went beyond his expectations. There was always an external factor, like another Decepticon or some distraction that helped him to escape, but not today. Today, his entire survival was trapped inside a dark, invisible space.

Megatron came to his mind once again. Ironically, his leader had been of great help concerning that. He survived the Commander of the Decepticons every day of his life, confronting him in so many ways that his routine had become a constant lesson about how to be faster and smarter. One team of stupid Autobots shouldn't be a problem, but…

_But they are the Wreckers. _They were the slagging Wreckers.

He stayed close to the wall, returning his gaze to Thundercracker and finding the same indignation in his optics. The three Wreckers in front of him started to vocalize grotesque sounds in order to mock him, aligning one beside the other and forming an impenetrable wall of huge frames, arms and legs that promised nothing but suffering.

"You're only wasting our time, Seeker. Stay still!" Sandstorm growled, crackling the joints of his fingers and clenching two impressive fists.

Starscream was making miracles finding space along the wall to keep himself away from the Wreckers, but it was clear that he was out of options when they stepped forward and he couldn't move further. _You're in trouble, you're in deep trouble. _The biggest of them, Roadbuster, laughed, his wide frame contorting with every cackle. His mere arms were Starscream's size, his hands able to grasp the entire Seeker's helmet without any effort. Every finger was a prelude of violence and pain. A lot of pain.

Starscream leaned on the wall, feeling small before all of them, and humiliated by something he couldn't control. If at least he could fight them one by one perhaps he would have a chance, as he had proved when taking down Topspin, but against all of them together… He looked from face to face, with his dental plates clenched and his wings tensed. He was lost, and probably dead too. Every hit they inflicted on him would damage both his body and his pride, finishing the job of converting him into a depraved source of entertainment not only for his own leader, but for that group of Autobot mercenaries that had forced violence into their ranks and made it their badge.

"Desist from this bestial display! You're making a mistake… Argh!"

A broad hand closed around his neck, crushing it so brutally that for a moment he couldn't speak. His own hands, weak and small in comparison with the ones clenched around him, grabbed the monstrous wrist desperately in an effort to make it retreat, but all he achieved was scratchet metal.

"L-let g…" he shook his body, sending furious kicks that never reached their goal. Insults and laughter surrounded him, making him angrier. He growled, throwing erratic punches at Roadbuster's thick forearm. "L… Let go of me! Argh!"

The fingers threatened to break his neck when they increased their vice-like were right. Perhaps he wouldn't fight. Perhaps his life and his remains would be disposed of as if they had never existed. All his achievements and goals vanished, his wings taken away from his beloved sky, his perfection turned to dust…

All Roadbuster had to do was twist his hand to kill him in an instant, cutting his energon flow and leaving his processor unpowered. His spark would extinguish after that, leaving nothing but a dead carcass behind.

He didn't know, couldn't even imagine, that they had other plans for him.

"Doesn't he look good or what?" Sandstorm laughed, seeing Starscream hanging like a puppet in Roadbuster's grip. "Put him down now. I want to play with him."

Starscream was released, only to fall on a tangled web of wire and debris, dazed by the sudden return of energon to the fuel lines of his head. Some alarms lit up in his HUD, partially blocking his optical sensors. When the blur dissipated, he bumped into a shocking mixture of green, orange and black that rapidly took over his field of vision.

Two powerful hands grabbed his legs and dragged him toward his captors, making him fall on his back. The sound of his wings hitting the floor was left behind by his own cry of fury when the heavy figure of Roadbuster straddled him, preventing any movement and trapping his arms above his head with one single hand.

"What the slag do you think you're doing, you stupid Autobot?" Starscream roared, beginning to panic. What in the pit they where they doing? "Get off me! Get off me, slaggit!"

He struggled as hard as he could, using all the energy his body was able to gather, but he found it impossible to release his hands, much less to get rid of that invasive beast on top of him.

"Let me go!"

Roadbuster's hand slid roughly over his right side, stopping to analyze the edges of his armor and paying special attention to all the smooth seams that were too delicate for his thick fingers. Starscream stared at him with alarmed optics, confused and with a complaint frozen between his lip components. What was that? They were going to beat him. _Beat him. _Just beat him… Maybe they would shoot him, but they wouldn't kill him. He was much more valuable alive than dead.

He turned his head to the left, catching the lecherous smirk of Sandstorm. To the right, Topspin mirrored his teammate. And then he found the panicked gaze of Thundercracker, aiming at his mental integrity and his pride.

_Fight them. Don't let them go on._

"NO!" he roared, twisting desperately in an effort to release himself. He bent his legs and shook his wings, only gaining a chorus of chortles and insults. "Damn you, despicable Autobot scum!"

Roadbuster tightened his grip on his waist, caressing his pelvic zone and moving his way toward Starscream's wings. Once he found that very sensitive part of his victim's body, Starscream couldn't repress the reflex that made him arch his back and bang the back of his head on the floor.

"I said let go of me! ARGH! You'll pay for this! I swear you'll pay for this with your lives!"

He couldn't allow _that_ to happen. Not in front of Thundercracker, his subordinate, his wingmate, his fellow Decepticon… Starscream shook his body furiously, but there was nothing he could do against the beast. Roadbuster wouldn't leave him alone.

"Let go of me!" he demanded again, trying to move aside when his right wing was stroked from base to tip, a very invasive touch that Starscream found obscene.

Roadbuster' face drew closer, laughing.

"No! Get your filthy hands off me!" Starscream twisted his head from one side to the other and struggled as hard as he could. Somehow he managed to release his arms, only to discover that he had been allowed to do it. It was all part of the game in which he had become the main toy.

"I love it when they fight back," somebody said, possibly Topspin. At that point, all the voices sounded equally threatening.

Sandstorm approached again, kneeling as Roadbuster scrutinized Starscream's frame with a look in his optics that disgusted the Seeker. Fingers touched him again, rummaging through the joints of his armor and starting to test the flexibility of his metal layers. The fingers were thick and big, so they couldn't enter some joints without momentarily deforming them. That brought pain, but pain didn't stop Starscream from hitting the Autobot with his fists. He managed to dent the big face mask, but he received a brutal slap in return that made him spit Energon and rendered him unconscious for some astro-seconds.

Astro-seconds in which his body didn't move and his hands didn't fight. His optics lost power and his face, frozen in a rictus of horror, stopped shaking. Roadbuster laughed and continued to touch him, denting his fuselage and scratching his paint. He leaned toward him and fondled his wings, enjoying the flexible engineering of the ailerons and the joints that formed the elegant appendages on the Seeker's back.

Within his numbness, Starscream frowned and moved his head slightly. Sandstorm helped him to return to the conscious world, whispering into his audio receptors and cupping his cheeks almost affectionately, as the other Wreckers laughed and insulted him.

"Is that all you got, Starscream?" the Triple Changer asked when the crimson optics beneath him started to flicker.

Roadbuster grabbed him by the waist, leaving the mark of his fingers on the layers of his fuselage. Starscream returned to full on-line condition as he registered the activity in the pain receivers of that area.

"No… What do you think you're doing? S-stop this right now!" he demanded, more and more desperate as the damage to this sensitive body increased.

Sandstorm sneaked one his black hands under the Seeker's back, reaching the joints of his wings. His microcircuits and sensors reacted instinctively to the intimate touch, making Starscream jolt.

"Stop touching me, slaggit!"

"Whoa, it's true what they say. These things are sensitive."

_These things…_

"Who the slag are you calling a 'thing'?" Starscream punched Roadbuster's arms again, but the giant kept straddling him, crushing him against the floor. "Slag it, let me go!"

He used the powerful Autobot's arms to propel himself up, trying to sneak beneath him. The movement was rather awkward, but he probably would have succeeded if somebody hadn't stepped in his way right at the moment in which he had managed to get rid of the hands toying with him.

It was Topspin, slag him to the pit. Starscream cried in anger, abandoning the idea of kicking him away when Roadbuster took hold of his legs, spreadingthem and immobilizing them. From his wings, the invading hands reached his thighs and electrified his chest turbines with their excessive fondling.

He growled and cursed, struggling to release himself, but that only caused Topspin to get tired of his constant resistance. The Wrecker grasped his wrists and trapped them above his head, leaving him defenseless to the sick game all those hands were playing on his fuselage, hurting him and humiliating him.

Sandstorm found the joints of his cockpit and threatened to open it, putting his fingers into the small transformation joints.

"No! Don't do that! Filthy Autobots, stop touching me!"

Starscream shook frantically, defeated by the fear that quickly transformed into horror when he remembered that Thundercracker was there, staring at the scene. The optics of the normally stoic blue Seeker were condescending, revealing his impotence… and his pity. He would watch helpless as his Air Commander descended into hell.

_No. This cannot be happening. _Starscream tried to move his legs, but they were spread around the wide frame of Roadbuster and his efforts were useless. Then he stared at Thundercracker again and shook his head in denial. _Stop looking at me. I don't want you to see me like this. Don't look at this! _He cried in desperation, but he was promptly silenced with a painful punch that dented his helm and returned him to the horrible reality of those three beasts toying with his body.

A hand sneaked between his wings again, fondling his sensors. Another hand rummaged in the turbines of his chest, stimulating his systems and provoking shameful reactions from his body. A third invader chose the joints that united his legs with his waist as its playground. The touch was so intimate that it made him shudder involuntarily, making the Autobots chortle. _No, don't do this. No, damn it, no!_

"Oh, what is this?" Roadbuster said, his face so close that Starscream could smell him.

Claustrophobia took over and made Starscream squirm unnaturally, pulling his arms as hard as he could until the joints of one of his elbows creaked and an unbearable pain ran from his shoulder through the middle of his back. Roadbuster rubbed his massive chest lecherously against the polished glass of his prisoner's cockpit, cracking it.

_I can't stop them! I can't make them stop!_

He screamed, moving his hands and legs in response to the frustration and the horror that was beginning to spread like a poison through his valves and fuel lines. His processor registered every one of the stimuli he was receiving and asked him if he wanted to initiate interface protocols.

"He's beginning to warm up," Roadbuster said, his engines purring in pleasure.

"Stop!" Starscream begged, not daring to look at their optics. "I can give you anything if you let me go! Anything!"

"You're giving us exactly what we want, Starscream. My boys have been a bit stressed lately…" Springer's lost voice replied from somewhere in the room. "And your services are exactly what they need to relax."

_My services…_

"No… Argh! Don't do this to me!"

"Shut it, you slaggin' coward!" Topspin's fist fractured his lower lip and crashed his head against the floor. He was still processing that pain when two brutal hands ripped off the protective cover of his cockpit, taking away several fuselage plates in the process.

Starscream cried, hurt. The emergency alarms lit up within his HUD, invading his optical sensors. He also had a small leak in one of the crushed fuel lines in his left arm. The internal circuits of his cockpit were exposed, at the mercy of his three aggressors who wasted no time in scrutinizing his intimacy between whistles of mockery and lust. Starscream looked aside, avoiding those optics that defiled him as much the hands that kept touching him, humiliating him without rest.

And amongst all those stares, there was the one that hurt Starscream the most, the one that burned him right to the core of his spark. Thundercracker_ kept staring. _Thundercracker was witnessing what those Autobots were doing to him, how they touched him, how his body reacted, how his embarrassment grew and grew until it became dishonor.

He was about to be raped and there was nothing in the world that he could do to stop it.

"Ah, this is fascinating," Sandstorm whispered, feasting his optics on Starscream's mangled nudity.

"No, it's not… Please don't do this to me."

Roadbuster removed the mask from his face, revealing a twisted smirk within the dents and battle scars. When he began to lean on the Seeker's chest, desperation made Starscream activate his thrusters, burning the Autobot's legs considerably and crashing Topspin against the wall with the powerful impulse.

Roadbuster's cry of pain couldn't eclipse the one Starscream emitted when the brutal Wrecker pierced his chest with a hand and ripped out most of the internals from his cockpit, severing wires and circuits that started to vomit energon. Red and grey became purple. The floor promptly consumed his blood and the air became contaminated with his pain, which extended from his chest to his legs when Springer fired two accurate laser beams at his thrusters, destroying them and stopping the energy discharge.

"Come on, come on. I wanna have some fun too," Sandstorm said, sneaking a hand into Starscream's shattered cockpit.

Roadbuster pushed him aside. "Not until I finish."

Starscream shook his head in an attempt to deny what was happening, trembling in both agony and disgust. "You can't do this… You're making a big mistake. Stop… you have to stop."

But Roadbuster didn't stop. He rummaged through his intimacy until he found what he was looking for; then he took one hand to his own chest and extracted a big interface cable that he wasted no time in connecting to Starscream's interface ports. The Seeker's firewalls responded automatically against the intrusion and tried to expel the presence that attempted to render them null.

Starscream couldn't afford to lose his internal defenses. With his body defenseless, he couldn't surrender his mind and his systems as well. He shook his legs and his wing; his fingers stretched to their limit before clenching into fists, a useless protest against the invasion.

"No… Damn it, stop!"

He hissed when a strong energy wave hit his emergency firewalls, overriding functions and knocking down one of his protective barriers. His antivirus systems raised some alarms and his shields vibrated noisily inside his head. He bit his lip components as his optics flickered.

"No!"

He denied the attack with a shake of his head, feeling another onslaught that momentarily paralyzed his vocalizer.

More attacks followed, throwing down his defense systems in a domino effect. With his antivirus struck, his barriers started to give up.

His wings had become Sandstorm's favorite toy, just as Topspin was fascinated with his chest turbines. The rest of his body belonged to Roadbuster.

"He's delicious," Roadbuster muttered, kissing his chin and biting his neck.

_Fight them. FIGHT THEM! _He cried in anger, drowning the sound of his voice until it was nothing but a weak moan.

"You are delicious," Roadbuster insisted, exploiring his wing joints.

He offlined his optics. His internal programs, confused by the overwhelming sensations and the constant energy onslaughts breaking through his defense barriers, insisted on the idea of activating his interface protocols in order to respond positively to the different stimulations he was receiving. He groaned, and cried right after._No, I don't want this. I DON'T WANT THIS!_

One by one, his firewalls started to give up, shattered by the physical and psychological advantage of his body temperature increased as his cooling systems fought against the irrational commands his processor was giving in order to increase oxygen absorption.

Three strong energy shocks hit him almost simultaneously. He opened his mouth, gasping and stretching his shoulders. His voice turned into a delirious groan that betrayed him.

"Ah, stop! STOP!"

Roadbuster burst into laughter, caressing Starscream's crotch brutally and finding an entrance to bury his fingers in between his legs. That provoked a new groan of impotence and desperation, as Starscream couldn't take it anymore. The Autobot's big dimensions were asphyxiating, crushing him and interrupting the flow of his energy field.

_This cannot be happening. _Not in front of Thundercracker.

His optics came back to life and searched for his wingmate amongst the melee of lecherous Autobots. Behind the noisy warnings, alarms and rejected protocols his HUD was projecting, he found the shocked optics of the blue Seeker. He remained on his knees, handcuffed and with a hand on his head that forced him to witness the scene. Starscream averted his gaze immediately, unwilling to see the pity in his wingmate's optics.

Another invasive energy attack crashed against his defense filters, making him squirm, unable to resist the urgency to release the stress and the energy being accumulated in his core. He was starting to react to the hands that molested his sensors, his wings and his legs, cruelly damaging his fuselage and joints.

_He's still watching. Slaggit, do something! _He _is still watching_.

"Stop, stop!" he begged. His voice became a mumble of static when his firewalls staggered and threatened to give up. He screamed, jerking his head back. That action pleased Topspin, who leaned forward and kissed him on the mouth, never stopping the excessive touch on his wings.

"NO! STOP!" Starscream managed to cry through the disgusting lip contact.

Thundercracker was a very reserved Transformer, one that never laughed and that lived following a code of ridiculous ethics. But he was a Decepticon, just as Starscream was. Decepticons had their ways of mocking and taking advantage of their own comrades, even of destroying each other if the prize was power and rank. But there were certain atrocities that they didn't inflict upon the ones that wore their badge. And Thundercracker was one Decepticon that was watching that same atrocity brought by the lust of Autobots… Autobots that were breaking their honor code in the same way they were breaking Starscream.

_You won't have his respect anymore. _Did he ever have it? Yes, yes he did, but he was losing it. Thundercracker was watching him being destroyed, humiliated… _raped_. Thundercracker's optics missed no single detail of his Air Commander's descent to ultimate shame.

"Get him out of here…" he muttered within the noise, the laughter and the obscene comments of his attackers. "Get him out of here!" He shook, arching his frame when the stimulation on his wings became unbearable and his body reacted shamefully. "N-no! N-gah! You can't let him watch this! I don't want him to— aah!"

Roadbuster pressed his face on the sore circuits of Starscream's chest as he embraced him. At the same time, he slid his fingers through the joints of Starscream's torso and chest, electrifying him and making him moan. The intrusion was unbearable, but Thundercracker's optics watching with impotence and anguish shocked him even more.

_I don't want your pity. I want you to get the slag out of here! I want you to leave…_

"Leave!" he cried, jerking his head backwards, his desperation talking when he realizedthat his exhausted defense systems were about to give up. Everything was lost. "Please, ta… ah… argh! T-take him outside… ah!" A hand twisted the ailerons of his left wing.

_Pain. _

Another hand moved inside one of his air vents, breaking whatever it found on its way.

_Desperation. _

He cried again, shaking under the effects of hysteria.

"No! Get him out of here! I beg of you…! Ah! Get him… Primus!"

The last of his barriers fell, his firewalls deactivated by a lust more powerful than his defense systems. He growled in total despair, cursing them all, especially himself.

Topspin held his arms with a vice-like grip, feasting on the desperation and agony of his victim.

Starscream opened his mouth to beg once again, but voracious energy invaded his internal systems and locked his mind in pain, turning his cry in a cough of groans and static. Still straddling him, Roadbuster burst into laughter, squirming in delight and pleasure.

The Universe started its slow destruction. Roadbuster's mouth returned to his chest and kept violating his intimate circuitry, seeking more than just to cause pain. Horror invaded every one of Starscream's circuits, making his limbs cramp. He groaned, biting his lip components in an effort to prevent more obscene sounds from coming out of his mouth.

His spark chamber activated its basic defense protocols, but it would be useless. They could force it open no matter how hard he tried to avoid it.

"I'll kill you all," he hissed, his voice full of static as he used the last remains of his depleted strength to try to release his arms. "P-Primus… I… ah… I'll kill you all… I'll…"

Roadbuster shook him violently, slapping his face until the Seeker started to cry in horror, lost in the anguish taking over his processor. The giant laughed, hurting him again when he introduced his hands to Starscream's wing joints and pulled outwards, pretending to tear them off. The pain was unbearable, especially because it caused the same amount of pleasure within his attacker's systems.

"This is exquisite… Don't you think, Decepticon?" Broadside muttered close to Thundercracker's audio receptor.

"You are despicable," the blue Seeker said, turning his head to the other side.

"Deep inside, you know you like it. You can't fool me; you would die to be in any of my comrades' place." The Wrecker smiled, grasping the Seeker's neck and forcing him to watch. "Now keep your optics focused, pretty boy. I don't want you to miss a single moment."

Thundercracker couldn't help witnessing the devastating scene before him. Starscream shook his head frantically, obviously victim of unbearable pain and desperation.

"Let me go… let me go…"

Roadbuster moved his face within the stains of energon and broken pieces that were Starscream's chest, biting, exploring, and tearing the one who once had been the proudest Seeker of the Decepticon army. His spark chamber was a taboo about to be rendered nude, and the Autobot knew it, looking for it slowly in order to increase his victim's stress.

Roadbuster moaned, grazing the spark chamber with his lip components. He was lost in his own lust, savoring the forbidden and absorbing the stimulation that his thick interface connector obtained from the Seeker's exhausted systems.

But Starscream couldn't feel anything but the ultimate suffering. His body was overheating due to the non consensual interface, the temperature threatening to damage the integrity of his main processor and his data banks. Much to his shame, he was forced to turn his cooling systems on, involuntarily responding to Roadbuster's onslaughts through their connected interface ports. That brought a choir of laughter that only sunk him further into his terrible humiliation.

"That's it, you're doing just fine…" the massive Autobot muttered as he caressed the half-concealed wiring of the Decepticon's neck. Then he kissed him brusquely on the mouth, despite Starscream's efforts to avoid it. "You're beginning to feel it, aren't you?"

"Get him out of here… Please… I… I don't want him to see this."

Roadbuster, busy toying with the delicate wiring of his throat, embraced him again within his possessive arms.

"Don't be selfish. Your friend enjoys it too… In fact, I think he should join us," Topspin intervened, visibly aroused. "I have always found the way Decepticons interact ridiculous, but at the same fascinating." He bent down over Starscream and licked the right side of his face, who tried to get away from the disgusting contact. "It would be veeery exciting to see him submit to you like this."

A new onslaught of energy penetrated him, interrupting his thoughts and making him gasp, his body writhing much to his rapists' amusement.

"Oh yes, yes. Two pretty Seekers interfacing. I'm going to overload just thinking about it," Sandstorm said, but Springer rejected the idea with a single gesture of his head. The humiliation was for Starscream alone.

Starscream shook his head, clearing the static in his vocalizer with an anguished cry as Roadbuster increased the energy flow through their connected interface circuitry.

"D-damn you… I'll kill you… You will… ah…" he shut his mouth, trying to silence a cry of pain and something related to pleasure when his sensors started to register the stimulation he was receiving. No matter how much he fought, he was getting close to a system overload. "No. No. No… Please stop… Stop!"

_It hurt._

He muttered a prayer, searching for the strength that was about to abandon him.

_It hurt so much._

"You feel it, don't you? Before the cycle ends you will have some of the best overloads of your life, Decepticon trash," Roadbuster purred at him, finding more pleasure in manually removing the metal layers that covered the Seeker's spark chamber instead of commanding them to open.

"No… ah… Please leave me alone… Please don't do it… no, no, no…"

The air vents on Starscream's shoulders expelled gustsof desperation. His optics were narrowed and his dental plates clenched to their limit. Every new touch bent him from inside, making his back arch in involuntary response to the interfacing as the brutal and disgusting Roadbuster forced open the hermetic cover of his spark chamber, one by one.

It hurt, but he stood it with his fists clenched.

It hurt, but there was nothing he could do to stop it.

He bit his glossa and stretched his neck, hitting the back of his head against the ground.

When the last barrier of his spark chamber was torn, he started to whine, unable to stop it when he thought again of the presence of Thundercracker, staring at his brutal humiliation and also gaining a psychological power over him. Thundercracker _knew. _He would tell Skywarp, and Skywarp would tell everyone. _Everybody_ would know it.

_Absolutely everyone will know about this._

"No…! Please! P-plea… ah! You… you have to stop, I beg of you!" he humiliated himself, but only succeded in making the Autobots laugh. "You have to…" he moaned, stunned by the overwhelming sensations and energy gatheringinside his body, the same body that was demanding that he release it.

Heat. Pleasure. Pain. Stress.

Lots of pain.

He cried until his vocalizer overheated. He cursed, whispering static as his intimacy was violently raped, the continuous stimulation getting him close to the first signs of overload. His sensors pulsated insanely, hitting him with an enormous amount of information, energy and registers that were proving to be too much for his logic and reasoning systems. He needed to release them as soon as possible or he would literally fry himself.

He groaned, biting his lips and tensing his wings. "Primus… No… no… I don't want to… S-stop…"

"We're close, we're getting there."

"No! Please stop!"

Roadbuster gasped noisily, burying his face in Starscream's neck.

"Yes, Seeker, that's it. Just a little more… a little more…"

"No… ah… No… Stop… STOP! I BEG OF YOU, STOP!"

Roadbuster had his first overload as Starscream's sensors registered unbearable pain, filled with an energy flow so powerful and burning hot that his systems responded with a violent overload that shook Starscream from head to thrusters. It was like acid being poured over his sensors and fire eating through his vital conduits.

Beyond the shame, the hate and the desperation, the cry that left his vocalizer was the raw representation of his pain, a pain he had never experienced before.

* * *

The horrified cry continued resounding in Thundercracker's audio modules even when it died in Starscream's vocalizer.

And he couldn't stop watching.

As much as he was disgusted by the sight of the vileness inflicted upon his Air Commander, he couldn't avert his gaze. Broadside's claw-like hand kept him firmly immobilized by his neck, forcing him to keep his face up, forcing his optics to register each and every one of the atrocities that Starscream could do nothing to prevent.

What could he do to help him? Moving was impossible with his hands shackled, and the energy flowing through his frame was minimal, barely enough to energize his primary vital systems and his hydraulics. Even if Broadside wasn't holding him, he would barely be able to walk due to the energy-suppressing manacles.

He couldn't assist Starscream and that was corroding him. Impotence was destroying him, sordid and painful as his optics witnessed how Starscream was being defeated, victim of the most obscene atrocities. Thundercracker wanted to erase the images from his processor, but he knew they would remain there until the last moment of his life, permanent memories of his Commander's desecration.

Starscream needed his help… more than he had ever needed it. No matter the differences between them, they were as important to each other as if their sparks had been forged together. All those thousands of vorns in which they had flown side by side and had saved each other's necks, had carved bonds tighter than those of a family. And they didn't matter now that Starscream needed him desperately and Thundercracker was unable to assist him. All he could do was stare impotently as those Autobots raped his brother, destroying his dignity layer by layer, taking him to a place from which he wouldn't be able to rise again. Thundercracker was very aware that it was probable that Starscream would never recover from that. His arrogant, voluble personality wouldn't allow it.

Thundercracker grimaced with disgust when the three Wreckers subjugating his wingmate started to congratulate each other, satisfied with the absolute victory obtained over the one that had been, until that day, one of the Decepticons that the Autobots feared the most.

Starscream overloading, though involuntarily, had been the crown of their triumph. Thundercracker could tell how disturbed his wingmate was just by seeing how his air vents expelled gusts of air.

Much to his horror, Roadbuster started to remove the remains of Starscream's cockpit, paying no attention to the mumbling of his weakened victim. Thundercracker managed to lower his head, but Broadside forced him to raise it almost immediately. The Autobots didn't want him to miss a nano-klik of the humiliating and excruciating scene before him.

"Leave him alone," he heard his voice saying, despite the hand on his neck tightening its grip. "He's had enough! Leave him alone, slag it!"

The three Wreckers leaning over Starscream turned to look at Thundercracker. Apparently, they had completely forgotten about his presence, absorbed as they were in destroying a mech's dignity.

Thundercracker reminded himself that he was walking straight into the danger. He doubted there could be anything that would make the Wreckers abandon the object of their lust; he had spoken because he needed it, he needed to insult them and somehow disturb their obscene fantasies. And now they were looking at him, at his pathetic attempt to buy a little time for Starscream in which he wouldn't suffer. There was also, of course, the possibility that they would focus their attention on him instead, but Thundercracker was a Decepticon warrior, and it was the duty of any Decepticon warrior to protect his commander, or die for him it necessary.

'_You are a very peculiar Decepticon, Thundercracker', _he heard the ironic voice of Starscream inside his head. The memory brought a painful comparison; there wasn't anything left, _anything, _of that proud aerial warrior in the defeated mech that was being brutally tortured right before Thundercracker's optics, his dignity and shining pride completely torn away from him.

"What else do you need to prove? You defeated us. We fell into your trap. Isn't that enough to prove that you are better than us? Why in the pit are you doing this? You're Autobots!"

Roadbuster smirked maliciously, grabbing his stunned prisoner by the chin.

"Keep talking, you only make things more exciting," he told Thundercracker.

Starscream tried to move his head away, but he found it impossible, as everything else he had tried that day. Sandstorm burst into laughter, sliding his hands beneath one of Starscream's wings and starting to molest the delicate mechanisms underneath. Much to Thundercracker's horror, he bent and fractured several small pieces only to toss them to the ground disdainfully.

Starscream cursed his martyrdom from within his delirium. His optics blinked several times before his weakness helped him to groan. He groaned in pain, hatred and resignation.

"You just did this," Sandstorm said to a rabid Thundercracker. "Keep talking nonsense and I'll chop off his wings."

"You should be happy," Topspin said, trembling in desire at the sight of Starscream's spark chamber about to open for them. "I bet you haven't had this kind of fun since you Deceptiscums arrived on Earth."

Thundercracker shook within Broadside's grip. "I would never find amusement in such a vile and cowardly act!"

Starscream cried again when Sandstorm tore off another set of ailerons beneath his right wing and showed the bloodied fragments to Thundercracker. "I told you, Decepticon. This is your doing. Now keep talking. He still has plenty of pieces to break. "

Thundercracker managed to keep his vocalizer shut despite the insults and threats that he was dying to vomit.

"That's better," Sandstorm said, smiling at Thundercracker before returning his vicious gaze to Starscream.

Roadbuster stood up and contemplated the anguished face of their victim.

"Stop… Don't hurt me anymore… Stop this," the Seeker barely managed to speak, finding the courage to online his optics and stare at Roadbuster. "Please… please no more… no more… Stop."

"Not yet," the Wrecker replied, ready to violate the locks of Starscream's spark chamber.

Starscream panicked again, realizing where the Wrecker was aiming. Despite his weakness, he tried to fight again, but he was already defeated by anguish. Still, he managed to shake his arms and legs; he also moved his head until somebody punched him brutally in the face.

"Argh… No… you have to stop this…"

"You are one pretty toy. You were created for giving pleasure." Roadbuster wasn't delicate when he uncovered Starscream's ultimate nudity. His spark shined light blue, almost white.

Starscream stopped moving, appalled by the vulgar desire of his three aggressors. He stared at ceiling in a useless attempt to escape, to stop hearing the mockery and the insults… Also, to stop hearing Thundercracker's attempts to help him. He finally gave up to reality, forced to confront the sounds of the servos moving around him, the laughter and his own body declaring his weakness. He had to admit thatthere wasn't anything he could do to stop those Wreckers from doing whatever they wanted with him until they satiated their lust.

When the soiled fingers of Roadbuster started to profane the core of his essence, Starscream understood that he had begun to die.

…

…

_To be continued…_

* * *

_**A/N: **__I looked for a story like this for some time, but none of what I found satisfied my inner monster. It was only natural that I decided to write it on my own. _

_However, this fic will have a reason to be and an important character development. It's not only about Starscream being raped. As everything regarding Transformers, this is _more than meets the eye, _I can assure you ;-) _

_I'll do my best to respect Starscream's personality and keep him in character in this living hell he is about to live. He's a warrior, one who fights both physically and mentally against all the adversities he faces._

_This monster was also born due to the nocturnal chats I have with my partner __**Taipan Kiryu**__, who has collaborated with some brilliant ideas and who has encouraged me during the creation of this fic._

_And many thanks to** Iratepirate** too, who helped us with the final edition._

_One important thing to say is that this is a work of fanfiction. Absolutely by no means do I support any acts of violence or sexual abuse against any living being. _

_I don't know what else to say. I hope you will join me during the evolution of this story :-)_

_**Thanks for reading.**_


End file.
